


We look good together

by kagme



Series: I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend [2]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Weddings, i guess, pure fluff, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagme/pseuds/kagme
Summary: An alternative (troll) epilogue to An Essay about Why Best Friends are the Very Best (by Brett Yang).Careful, this is so sweet it might give you cavities.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811191
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	We look good together

**Author's Note:**

> (Edit: I updated it and added a few lines about Myriam and Anna toward the end)
> 
> I struggled to find a title for this, it was literally labeled “troll epilogue” in my files.
> 
> So, yeah, here’s some more fluff in an alternative end of ‘An Essay about Why Best Friends are the Very Best (by Brett Yang)’
> 
> I thought I was done with it, but I realized I didn’t give any closure to that girl that helped them get together, and I wanted her to at least see the result of their talk, so I added this just for the short three line exchange at the end xD
> 
> I wanted to add it as another chapter, but I felt the end of ‘Best Friends are the Very Best’ was perfect as it was, with the first and last chapter being “Eddy” so I decided to add it as a separate - and extremely short - work.

“We should invite this girl and her girlfriend to our wedding,” Eddy says, his chin on Brett’s shoulder as he’s typing out an answer to the baker about a violin shaped cake - Eddy’s idea, not that he could say no. 

“Which one?”

“You know, _the_ girl. The one who dates her best friend.”

“Ooooh. Yeah, yeah, good idea.”

“Like, I don’t think I would have started thinking about you that way if it wasn’t for her… Wait, I think she gave us her Facebook in the cafe… Ah, there she is.”

It is a good idea, but damn, they just finished the seating plan, and he wants to die a little at the thought of touching that again. 

“Dude, I hate organizing this stuff, you could help me a little you know.”

“I am helping you,” and his best friend proceeds to unleash a flurry of kisses on his neck. “I don’t understand, is this not helping?”

“Eddy,” he giggles. “Eddy, stop. This is not help, this is distraction.”

He tries to swat him away, but it never really worked in the past, so he doesn’t expect it will this time either. To his surprise, his best friend nuzzles him one last time before getting up and going over his own laptop.

“Okay, tell me, what do I need to do to help you?”

“For starters…” he knows his voice sounds too fond when he gives him his instructions, but he doesn’t really care anymore.

*

“Oh, Brett, she answered me by the way, said she would be delighted to come - huh, spicy noodles or the chicken?”

His best friend's fingers are hovering above the delivery options on his phone, and it is a testimony of how used he is to Eddy jumping from subject to another that he doesn’t even blink. 

“The chicken. And who’s coming? The girl?”

“Yeah. She’s bringing her girlfriend. She said they would invite us back to their own wedding when they have it.”

“Oh, cool. She sounded so in love with her, I’m not surprised.” 

“Yeah, I know, that’s how I realized I felt the same for you. Okay, food will be there in twenty to thirty minutes.”

“How was it for you? Did you just suddenly wake up and think ‘ _Hey, I’m gonna marry Brett’-”_ he never wondered how Eddy’s inner realization about them had been, always assumed it must have been the same as his.

“What? Bro. Was it like that for you?” he bursts out laughing. “Nah. It was very gradual, I just remember thinking it would be nice to kiss you, and once we tried for the first time, I kinda wanted to do it all the time. But in a chill way, like it just felt completely natural.”

“Oh God. Same, same!” he jumps around a bit, and Eddy has this sparkle in his eyes that means he finds it cute. 

Then he gets a mischievous look, a corner of his lip rising and eyes slanting even more. He gets up from his half sprawled position on the couch to stand right in front of him and leans in his space.

“But then, I started to think about…” and he whispers in his ear, hands trailing over his hips.

Brett is not shy by any means, but he flushes all the way down to his chest - damn, Eddy has got quite a mouth on him.

*

They untangle from each other in a hurry when the bell rings. Brett knows the delivery guy is judging him when he opens the door, hair a mess, bitten lips too red, and his shirt inside out - he is pretty sure his fly is open but doesn’t have the courage to check. He clears his throat, and Eddy is coming behind him, looking way more put together and smug, making a show of flashing their rings when he takes the plastic bag with a thank you. 

He hasn’t stopped doing this since Paris. _All the time._ He wiggles his fingers in the face of any poor sod who crosses his way - _Hey look at me, I’m getting married -_ his face seems to say every time. It makes Brett roll his eyes so hard they are probably going to stay stuck there at one point, but who is he to deny Eddy of this small pleasure?

*

Mrs.Chen is taking this whole wedding thing way better than anticipated. Brett obviously wasn’t her first choice as life partner for her son, if the tight lips are any indication, but at least there is no drama. She just nods when they tell her and then shoos Brett off the kitchen to have a heart to heart with her only son.

Eddy is weirdly silent when they go back to their place, but not the bad kind of silent. He tells Brett it is okay, so he believes him and doesn’t ask any question.

*

The first four notes of Pachabel’s canon reverberate on the venue’s walls, and Brett looks at his now husband with all the betrayal he can muster. 

“Eddy! You were the one in charge of giving them the music list!”

“It’s not me, I swear!” the accused raises his hands in a show of innocence.

They throw a suspicious look over the musicians when they hear giggles, and sure enough, Phoebe and Hyung are cracking up. They wink at them before switching to the planned Schubert Serenade.

“We have the worst friends.”

*

“Oh, God! The two of you look so good together! I love this wedding,” the girl they met at the cafe beams.

The hand that isn’t holding a glass of white wine is sneaked around a pretty girl’s waist. Both have green eyes, curly hair and glasses, but the similarities stop there. One is dark haired, small and curvy in a bright red dress, and the other is blond, thin and taller, with a shyer demeanor, looking a bit angel-like in her all-cream attire.

“You guys look great too,” Eddy voices his thoughts. “You talked so much about your girlfriend the last time, it’s nice to see you two together.”

The blond laughs at that and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek.

“I’m sure she started talking, never stopped and then you guys were too polite to tell her you had enough.”

“Fair enough,” the other girl chuckles as an answer. “I guess we’ll see you at our own wedding then. If you’re not on tour at the time.”

They wave at them and skip toward the buffet, giggling. 

*

He can see Anna, silent but there with their other university friends, happily downing yet another glass of alcohol. She winks at him when she catches him looking, and Brett thinks some part of him will always love her. 

Then Eddy turns to him with an amused turn to his lips when they hear Myriam’s laughter, somewhere in the middle of the guests. She’s still as loud as ever, Brett’s glad she never really changed.

Toni extended her congratulations but refused the invitation. Brett hadn’t even tried to extend it to Derek, too certain of the answer.

All these people he met, in the end, he doesn’t regret a single choice, not a single mistake. They all brought him here, with Eddy as is beginning, at his side, at his end. He turns to him and his best friend is already focused on him, smiling like Brett is all he ever wanted.  
  


“On a scale of sacrilegious to interesting, how bad would it be if we skipped the end of our own reception to go back to snuggle on the couch?”

“Our respective mothers will definitely kill us, but I say it’s worth it.”

*

It is definitely worth it, Brett thinks, as their wedding night ends with him half asleep on Eddy’s shoulder. The calm of their apartment is only disturbed by the sound of a random anime in the background that he isn't paying attention to anymore, and it is crazy how little has changed.

He’s just in love with his best friend, as he’s always been.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’m really done now xD I can go back to writing my mage AU.
> 
> If anyone is curious, I’m actually making some progress, here’s a short excerpt:
> 
> Now that he was sure none of the higher ups - _those fuckers_ , would have said Brett - could spy on him with detection spells, he let himself fall back on his bed with a dying groan, violin slipping from his sore fingers and ripped the letter open. 
> 
> He laughed immediately, of course his best friend hadn’t used any banalities, no “Dear Eddy” or even “Hi, how are you? I hope this letter finds you well” no, just jumping straight into the matter, even after three years of separation. It was so _him_ , this letter, from the bluntness and the messy ink blots up to the last badly scribbled characters of his promise that it kept Eddy from turning bitter as he read through it - as he imagined his best friend in the middle of the battle field, losing comrades and being scared for their life, for _his own life_ , even if he didn’t admit it.
> 
> This was the only reason he was still here. Still playing day and night for a country that had never felt like his, still threading old and new spells with dark circles under his eyes, still spending hours on end experimenting, making new notes dance over a bracelet or a earring, hoping this artefact would be the one protecting his friends’ or sister’s life.  
> They were all the same, most of the melomages locked in here. They sang until their throat parched up, they played until their arm fell off, because they had something dear to protect. They maintained the shield around the capital for them, they researched new ways to make artefact for them, they stopped sleeping for them, not for the abstract concept of patriotism the Tower tried to feed them.
> 
> However much he loved the friends he made here, Eddy knew with surprising clarity that the day he managed to put his hands on Brett and his sister again, they would flee without a single look behind.


End file.
